


Ease My Nerves

by Orangoctopus



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Bottom Will Graham, Choking, Gay Sex, Homosexual, Homosexuality, Horny Will, M/M, Name-Calling, One Shot, Porn, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Talk, Spit As Lube, They fuck twice, Top Hannibal Lecter, Top Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangoctopus/pseuds/Orangoctopus
Summary: Will has been extremely anxious recently so Hannibal decides to prescribe him something to help with that. After about a week of taking these pills, he ends up with a different problem. Hannibal helps.





	Ease My Nerves

“I’m going to prescribe you something to ease your nerves.” Hannibal said low in his throat, scribbling something down on a notebook.  
Will sat timidly across from Hannibal. His back was arched and he was tracing every move made by the other man with cold blue eyes.  
“What is it?” Will questioned, wrapping bony fingers around the leather arms of the chair, erupting a quiet squeaky noise into the air.  
“A pill. Take it once a day, twice if you’re especially anxious. But don’t take more than two a day.” Slender fingers moved quickly and effortlessly against the paper before tearing it from his notebook and leaning towards Will.  
They sat about two feet from each other but somehow it always felt like they were right up against one another. Hannibal’s arm reached across the empty space and held out the sheet of paper.  
“Give it to your pharmacy.” Hannibal smiled crookedly, in comforting attempt to break the tension in the room. “The sooner the better, it works rather well. I think you will find it quite useful, Will.”  
Wills lips felt suddenly dry and he breathed in slowly, staring at the piece of paper almost slipping from the psychiatrists hand. He took it. 

That was a week ago.  
Now will was in his bedroom, popping his second pill of the day. The case he was working on was rather disturbing, even more so than usual. He had just arrived home from a gracefully executed set of toddler triplets who had been sewn together and then carved into the shape of a chess piece: the pawn.  
His brain came to many different conclusions and then to many dead ends as to what the killer was trying to say with this specific piece. It was certainly bothering him though; he felt excruciatingly uneasy about staring at mutilated children and then proceeding to reenact their death in his mind. He didn’t want to think about it anymore than he had to, so he kicked off his shoes and stripped himself of his tie. His back fell flat against the soft covers of his bed. Eyelids shadowed over pupils and then suddenly Will was thinking about the case he had taken just before the triplets. A naked man stretched over a wooden table covered in bloodied cuts.  
He thought about those cuts, how pristine and clean they were. Then he thought about the mans body. It had been toned and carved perfectly, inescapable from his mind since he first saw it.  
That day he had taken two pills because he was extremely disturbed with himself for finding a dead man attractive. But now Will was breathing heavily in concentrated thought over this dead man. Then something strange entered his mind: Hannibal. He pictured Hannibal as this man: spread out, bloody, and desperate.  
Then he was all of a sudden extremely uncomfortable being in jeans. He pushed himself up and tore his jeans off before laying back down on his bed.  
His loud breathing was the only sound in the room but he wasn’t focused on that at the moment. All he could see were imaginative images of a naked Hannibal. That thought stuck to his skull and he reached his calloused hand down to his boxers, palming himself.  
A shallow whine escaped chapped lips and he rubbed his hips against his hand. Illustrations of Hannibal moaning and bleeding with a hard-on plagued Wills head as he slipped his hand in his boxers. He took no time to go slow, stroking ferociously and shoving himself into his hand as if it belonged to someone else, trying to get them to go faster.  
Will gnawed at his bottom lip with his teeth and growled deep in his chest. He could hear Hannibal telling him to cum and it was compelling him even more.  
His cheeks were hot and flustered and he only moved his hips faster when a bead of sweat dripped into his eye, giving him a sharp sting. Will wailed in ecstasy as he came in his shorts and arched his back so high he thought he’d broken it.  
He soon removed his hand and let it hang off the side of his bed as he caught his breath. His chest moved hastily up and down and he sighed. That was the third time he had came that day.  
It had been like this for about a week now, he realized. Everything was turning him on, no matter how odd. Earlier when he was at the police station, he saw a man sucking on a spoon being used for his soup and he had just lost it. He had to excuse himself to Jack and go to the nearest restroom to take care of his lower regions issue.  
Will didn’t understand why now suddenly he was as horny as a teenage boy. Even when he was a teenager he hadn’t cum this much though, which was a bit alarming to him. It hadn’t occurred to him that it could be Hannibals prescription to him until this very moment.  
He was laying there, cum in his shorts and slick hand dangling off the bed as he panted for air when he realized it. His head shot over to the nightstand where his pill bottle stood proudly.  
He glared at it for a moment before seizing it and reading the side effects. And there it was: caution- may increase sex drive significantly.  
Will almost rolled his eyes into non-existence. Shoving himself up, he ran to his bathroom and took the fastest shower of his life. Once dry and clothed, he was out the door and in his car. 

Hannibal flicked the page of his book to the left and readjusted his crossed legs as he read. He reached almost to the bottom of the page but just before he could get the last sentence in, his front door was being pounded on. The sound rang through the silence like ripples on a body of water.  
Hannibal stood up carefully and checked the time on his watch.  
8:00 pm.  
His blonde brows shuffled to a confused expression and he headed for the door which was still being pounded on.  
As soon as it was open, Will flashed inside and went directly to the seat he sat in for his sessions. Hannibal watched him, bewildered.  
“Is there something I can do for you?” He asked politely, giving a short smile as he shut the door.  
“Did you know?” Will rubbed his knees with his knuckles and tapped his foot anxiously against the floor.  
“Did I know? Did I know what, Will?” Hannibal moved swiftly to the seat in front of Will and crossed his legs, looking comfortable.  
“The pills you gave me...you know the side effects?” Will asked more in the form of a statement than a question.  
Hannibal folded his hands in his lap and blinked.  
“Yes, of course.”  
Then Will huffed an angry huff. Then he snickered.  
“Is that what this little visit is about?” Hannibal raised an eyebrow as he scanned Wills face.  
“Yes. I...I’ve been different.” Will said softly, refusing to make eye contact with Hannibal.  
“I assumed you would be. Tell me what you’ve been thinking about.” Hannibal contained a devilish smirk that he so desperately wanted to show to Will.  
“Mostly...crimes and...sex.” Will whispered, shocked with himself for saying it out loud.  
“Sex is an extremely useful way to ease someone’s nerves, Will.” The matter of fact tone Hannibal used made Will want to roll his eyes.  
“I know.” He finally looked up to meet Hannibals eyes with an icy glare.  
“You look angry.” Hannibal smiled softly, reveling in the tension.  
“I am.” Will practically growled that out.  
Hannibal couldn’t help himself but enjoy that throaty noise from Will. He sounded so deliciously dominant.  
“Would you like me to help you ease your nerves, Will?” A flushed tongue appeared from behind teeth, coating Hannibals lips in saliva.  
“Yes.” Wills voice was unbelievably sure of itself.  
“Good.” Hannibal stood up and peeled his invisible mask off, flaunting that devilish smirk at Will he had so longed to show him.  
“Take off your clothes.” Will ordered from his seat. His chest was moving slow now and he had stopped with the foot tapping. His breath was faint and he could feel himself growing red in the face.  
Hannibal walked over to Will as sluggishly as possible to create dramatic effect. When he was right in front of him, he stripped off his tie, vest, and belt.  
“You’ve purposely given me this drug in hopes that I would find my way to you in need of something like this...” Will was whispering as he watched with hooded eyes Hannibal slowly undress himself.  
“Yes.” Hannibal confirmed as he unbuttoned his white shirt.  
“I’ve been in constant pain because of you.” Will grit his teeth and yanked Hannibal down to him. They stared into each other’s eyes and breathed in each other’s air.  
“As you have probably figured out by now, that is what I wanted. Though, I did imagine you’d come to me sooner with the issue.” Hannibal sneered and licked Wills bottom lip.  
Will shoved him off and pushed him into his chair again. Now Will was the one standing and Hannibal sitting.  
“This whole week, Hannibal. I’ve been aching. Because of you.” He grumbled under his breath.  
“Please, Will, show me what you’ve been dealing with.” Hannibal placed his hands on the other mans clothed stomach before dragging them down and looping them in his belt.  
Will crooked his head to the side and stared at Hannibal like prey.  
“I’m going to fuck you.”  
Hannibals breath hitched and an instant shock was sent to his cock.  
“That’s right...” Will leaned down to his ear and whispered, “I’m going to use you...just like you wanted.”  
Wills hand wrapped around the throat of Hannibal and squeezed.  
Hannibal was in a state of pure joy. His cock was hardening with every word that spilled from Wills lips and he was excited to see what he’d do next.  
Suddenly the warm hand had disappeared from Hannibals neck and he was able to breath normally again. Will had taken this moment to rid himself of his belt and pants.  
Hannibal was exquisitely turned on watching Will strip in front of him. He looked so appetizing he couldn’t help but relieve himself by sighing out a moan.  
“Sh.” Will pulled Hannibal up and turned him around. “Take off your pants.” Another whisper heated Hannibals ear.  
He did as he was told. Their eyes never left each other’s until Hannibal was completely bare. He had removed his underwear as well. Will instantly dropped his eyes to the cock in front of him.  
Will licked his lips, sending another jolt of excitement to hannibals cock.  
Then Will turned Hannibal around and pushed him up against the wall. He removed his own boxers before placing himself up against Hannibal, panting against the back of his neck and grinding his dick against Hannibals ass.  
Wills hands were on either side of him, gripping at the edges of wall in front of them.  
Hannibal’s cheek was pressed against this wall and his face was turned to the side.  
“Will-“ Hannibal attempted.  
“Shut up.” Will shoved all of his weight against Hannibal and moaned softly. His dick was flushed against the crack of his ass and fit perfectly in it.  
“Don’t waste precious time, Will.” Hannibal demanded, shoving back into Wills hips.  
“I said shut up.” Will growled before biting down on Hannibals shoulder.  
“Do you really think you have enough restraint to go on with this teasing?”  
Will bit harder, feeling skin tear under his teeth and blood begin to prickle up from the bite marks. Will darted his tongue over the wound and savored the flavor of Hannibals blood in his mouth.  
“Now will you shut up?” He nibbled on his ear. Hannibal just hummed happily in response, allowing the teasing to continue for just a while more.  
“Good.” Will breathed out.  
“I hope you’re not stretched, I want it to hurt.” He carelessly spit into his hand and rubbed it on his cock. He gave himself a few rough strokes before lining himself up with Hannibals hole.  
Then he was rapidly fucking Hannibal into the wall of the living room. The picture frames besides them rattled as Wills cock shoved itself into Hannibal.  
“Finally.” Hannibal grunted with pleasured smirk.  
“Waited so long...Will.” Hannibal gasped as his head was being knocked against the hard painted plaster repeatedly.  
Wills hands grasped Hannibals bare hips and slammed himself into him hastily.  
“Haven’t ever wanted anything more.” Hannibal whispered before letting out a long antagonizing moan.  
“How does it feel, Doctor?” He plunged into Hannibal’s tight hole with no remorse, making sure he hit the wall harshly each time.  
“Exceptional.” Hannibal admitted to liking the horrendous stretch inside of him being made by his patient.  
“How does it feel to be inside me, Will?” He gasped again as Will hit his sensitive bundle of nerves. He was forced into grabbing onto the nearest chair to stabilize himself.  
“It feels like...” he licked Hannibals neck and gave him an exceptionally rough thrust. “Your hole was made for me.”  
Then they stopped talking and the only sound in the room was the slapping of skin and needy breaths from both men.  
Will continuously stuffed himself into that sensitive spot within Hannibal and ground himself against it. Hannibal let out a warning grunt and was scrunching his face in concentration as he came all over his once clean wall.  
Will bit down on Hannibal’s neck this time and sucked on the wound as he carried on fucking Hannibal. Hannibal was rolling his eyes into the back of his head because he was getting hard again suddenly and immediately.  
“Wait, Will-“ he begged.  
“Don’t talk” Will grasped his shoulders and gave him one final slam. He came deep in Hannibal and moaned loudly against his ear.  
“You’re hugging my cock...so good...” Will whispered and panted against Hannibal.  
“I don’t want it to leave.” Hannibal said quietly, panting himself.  
“Feels...feels good.” Will slowly thrust in deeper and Hannibal leaned his head back against Will and groaned.  
“I want your cum to stay inside...if you leave, it’ll seep out of me.” Hannibal was shutting his eyes, head against Wills cheek.  
“You’re perverted.” Will snickered.  
“Indeed.” Hannibal breathed heavily.  
“And hard.” Will slowly pulled himself out of the other man and went to grab his strewn about clothes.  
Hannibal sighed and stretched his back before going to get his own clothes.  
“I told you to wait.” Hannibal frowned.  
“But I wasn’t done.” Will smiled victoriously at Hannibal from across the room as he buttoned his shirt up.  
“Yes but now I’m in a predicament.”  
They stared at each other in the dim lighting and soon they shared matching smirks.  
“You want to fuck me? You’re kidding right?” Will scoffed and pulled his underwear on.  
“You are the one who made me excitable once again.” Hannibal pointed out, watching him dress.  
“And you’re the one who gave me this mysterious sex pill in the first place.” Will glared at him.  
Hannibal just simply shrugged and went to slip his boxers back on.  
“You sure you don’t want me to pleasure you, Will?” Hannibals cat like eyes lit up as he smiled at him.  
“I’m sure.” Will rolled his eyes and went over to Hannibal. He sat in the seat the Doctor always sat in for their appointments. After crossing his legs with a satisfied expression on his face, he turned his head just slightly to watch Hannibal dress himself.  
“You wear too many clothes.” Will noticed.  
“Oh?” Hannibal was in his pants now about to put on his shirt.  
“It would be much easier for you to fuck me if you didn’t wear so many clothes, don’t you think Doctor?” Will mused, eyeing the still present erection in Hannibals trousers.  
“You may be right about that, Will. But you wouldn’t allow me to give you said courtesy.” Hannibal smirked evilly, refraining to put on his shirt.  
“Maybe I would.” Will whispered.  
“Maybe?” Hannibal stepped closer to Will and watched him carefully.  
Wills lidded eyes met Hannibals alert ones.  
“How bad do you want me?”  
“More than you could imagine.”  
“Then take me.”  
Hannibal relished in that moment of undeniable plea of permission. He pulled Will to his feet and wrapped a warm hand around the back of his neck.  
“I’m going to make you yelp with inescapable ecstasy, Will.” He smiled and leaned in for a slow and soft kiss.  
“I’d like that.” Will spoke softly as their lips broke apart.  
“I’ve been waiting to take you like this, you know. This entire week I’ve been waiting for your call, your visit. You were avoiding me because of these strong desires, yes?” Hannibal licked his lips, ready to devour the other.  
“Yes.” Will shut his eyes and slid his hands up Hannibals chest.  
“Now you can never avoid me again, do you understand?” Hannibal took on a commanding but soothing tone as he slowly pushed Will backwards into the kitchen with his palm to his chest.  
“Yes.” Will opened his eyes and sighed, feeling himself getting aroused again.  
“And you understand that I intended for you to take these pills so you would come to me. No one else.” His long fingers gripped Wills lower back and ripped the shirt off of him.  
Wills eyes widened and he was undoubtedly hard as a rock now.  
“I want you to know that you aren’t meant for anyone else. You know this, don’t you?” Hannibal smiled and gently shoved Will against the counter island.  
“Yes.” He spoke, seeming as if the word was the only one he knew anymore.  
“Then I want you to savor this.” He whispered, moving his hips flush against Will.  
The brunette said nothing as his face grew significantly hotter and he began to sweat in his palms.  
“Tu esi gražus.” Hannibal breathed out, just before licking a long stripe up Wills throat.  
Will didn’t need to know what that meant to know that it was making him hotter in the face. He was unable to resist the urge to ravage Hannibal’s lips and grind on him. They slicked each other’s mouths with hot, wet saliva and desperately humped one another until Hannibal pulled away with a smirk.  
“Toks seksualus.” He hummed, slipping both hands in the others underwear and yanking them off.  
“I have no idea what you’re saying.” Will panted.  
“All good things, I promise.” Hannibal steadily placed a hand on Wills throbbing cock and paced a leisure pumping to it.  
“Jesus, I’ve never been this stimulated in my life, Hannibal.” Will groaned and threw his head back.  
Hannibal just simply snickered and pumped him again. Then he turned his attention to his own pants which were pulled down in a flash. Will turned over, placing his elbows on the countertop in the most deliciously submissive way.  
“So eager, Will?” Hannibal sucked his thumb into his mouth before gently pushing it inside of Will.  
He moaned a soft but pained moan.  
“It is so intriguing to see you like a dog in heat.” He gloated, pushing deeper.  
“Shut up.” Will furrowed his brows and grit his teeth.  
The taller man then placed in two more fingers and curled them without lubricant.  
Will made a protesting grunt.  
“You should not behave like this, Will. It won’t be as pleasurable.”  
Will just shoved his face against the counter and huffed.  
Hannibal grinned at that and removed his hand from the somewhat stretched hole.  
“Would you like me to breed you now?” Hannibal held in a snicker.  
Wills face went red and he practically growled.  
“Jesus, just fuck me.”  
“As you wish, my pet.” Hannibal took no time aligning himself, he just pushed in. Their bodies were warm against each other and they both breathed heavily. It wasn’t long before Hannibal took it upon himself to roll into Will.  
“More, more.” Will pleaded under his breath.  
“For someone who was so opposed to me doing this earlier, you sure are seeming to enjoy it.” Hannibal felt victorious as he fucked Will slowly over the countertop.  
“Stop talking, just fuck me harder.” Will demanded.  
Hannibal raised his eyebrows and grinned. He stopped all movement for a moment, erupting an annoyed groan from the other man. Then Hannibal moved in and out of Will abruptly and violently. He was tangling his fingers in brown curls and slamming him against the counter.  
Will screamed.  
Hannibal pulled at his hair mercilessly as he emitted delighted screams. He thrusted his cock into Will rigorously over and over until Will was shrieking with utter hormonal bliss. The sensitive spot within him was being maimed and it felt like split seconds of heaven.  
“Ha- Han- more- fuck- just- more- don’t fucking stop-“ Will wailed, gripping the edges of the counter until his knuckles went white.  
“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Hannibal whispered between thrusts. He was relentlessly crashing into the man beneath him until they were both moaning messes. Will came first, spurting all over himself and the floor. Then Hannibal released inside of Will, making sure to ride out his pleasure by rolling against him one last time before pulling out.  
They stood there and just regained their breath until Will spoke.  
“Why did I waste time fucking you when you could’ve been doing that?” Will sighed and gulped.  
Hannibal grinned and pulled his pants up. “I told you I would pleasure you.”  
“Yes, you did.” Blue eyes watched him.  
“You can stop taking those pills, if you’d like. But I may be less inclined to mutilate you when you do not absolutely need it.” He smirked.  
“Then I guess I should stay on them. I think they help.” He smirked back.  
“Do they?” He leaned in slowly to Will and they kissed.  
“I believe so.”


End file.
